


Stroke Over Me

by Casifer (Setaeru)



Series: Object!Destiel [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book Orgasm, Book!Dean, Dook, Drawing, Other, Pen Orgasm, Pen!Castiel, Penstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Casifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel scribbles Dean a small drawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroke Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> full credit to mup for penstiel and dook lmao  
> penstiel looks like penis its gr8
> 
> italic = castiel  
> bold+italic = dean
> 
> enjoy~

_Oh, Dean._  Castiel writes slowly, gently. His tip stroking over the smooth, soft paper with careful twists.

**_Yes, Cas?_** Dean's words appear on the page, just below his own. _**That feels good.**_  Appears right after.

_I'm glad._ He writes, pressing just a little harder.

_**Cas!**_ Dean's words appear quickly, scribbled hastily. **_Be careful._**

Castiel grins to himself. Dean almost sounds... shy. _Why? I want to make you feel good._ Castiel says, pressing even harder.

_**Cas**_ It's almost like Dean just whimpered.

Castiel smirks. _Yes, Dean? What do you need?_ He scribbles.

_**You. Please.**_ Dean replies.

_May I draw in you?_ Castiel asks, hesitating.

**_Yes._** Dean replies immediately. **_Please._**

Castiel sighs, pleased. He begins on the right page, blank of their script. He slowly begins to draw the outline of a German Sheppard, glancing over at the other page every few seconds to see Dean's small script appear.

**_Oh, Cas._ **

**_Please._ **

**_Yes!_ **

**_That feels good._ **

**_Oh, do that again._ **

**_Castiel!_ **

He's so needy. Castiel chuckles to himself. He loves it. He continues to draw the outline.

_**Harder, Cas.** _

_**Please? Just a little harder.** _

_**Cas, Cas. Yes!** _

He moves on to draw the face. He carefully makes an open mouth and a long tongue. He hops over to write to Dean, ignoring the other's previous scribbles.

_**Cas, that's so nice.** _

_**More.** _

_**Yes, right there.** _

_**God, it feels so good.** _

_I would like to lick you._ He writes before returning to his drawing.

_**Do it!** _

_**If you can...** _

Castiel chuckles. He couldn't, and they both knew it. Too bad.

Writing on Dean doesn't affect Castiel too much, but sometimes... if he does it for too long, he begins to feel a tingle of pleasure race through his thin body. Castiel began to feel that little tingle.

He does his best to ignore it, wanting to make this good for Dean.

_**Cas.** _

Now Dean is really whining. Castiel smiles to himself.

After he finishes the rough outline of the face, he begins to work on the body, unable to contain himself any longer. He draws long and thick strands of hair, hard and light, teasing Dean more and more.

_**Cas.** _

_**Cas.** _

_**Cas.** _

_**Cas.** _

_**I'm close.** _

_**I can't take it.** _

_**Please just... please.** _

He quickly hops over to the other page. _Hang on, just a while longer. When I finish half the fur, you may orgasm._ Castiel returns to his work, letting himself feel the tingle moving from his tip to the rest of his body.

He works slow, watching Dean stumble over letters and struggle to do anything. His pages begin to flap and Castiel knows Dean is dangerously close. He is so good for Castiel.

Castiel looks at the dog and realizes the fur was just about halfway done. He hops to the other page.

_You may orgasm, Dean._ He writes down. He braces himself and watches in awe as Dean's pages fill with shy stammers and soundless noises, his pages flapping and curling and twisting towards Castiel. He smiles, incredibly pleased as Dean enjoys himself.

_**What about you, Cas?** _ Dean finally writes, calming down.

_May I finish the drawing?_

_**Yes.**_ Dean says momentarily. _**I** **can take it.**_

Castiel moves to the other page and continues his drawing. The hair lines begin to get shaky as he gets to the end of it. He stops holding back and lets his orgasm wash over him, basking in the pleasure that courses through his body.

_**You're so beautiful, Cas.**_ Dean says.

_Thank you._ He replies when he can.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes. hope u liked that a lil! comments and kudos r great and make me real happy <3 :)


End file.
